Sealing The Forbidden Deal
by PeAnUtBuTtErCoFfEe
Summary: Alexander has to learn to listen to others more. Making this deal will earn him respect from allot of people, but at what cost? Again, summaries suckish! I apologize, again. LOL : xxx


Chapter 1:

"Alexander," Cassander started without everybody even seated yet. "Uhm, oops." He blushed. For they walked in on their King and his best General, Hephaestion, making out against a wall. Alexander sighed and smiled at his lover, Hephaestion chuckled and some of the men cheered and made kissing noises and catcalls. "My apologies," Alexander said as he got seated and smirked at his Phai. "continue." He gestured with his hand at Cassander. "Right. Well I have come up with a plan to honor old Generals from previous battles, which would make the rest of Greece respect us." That got the attention of all the Generals. Alexander nodded to show he was paying attention. "One of us," he gestured to the rest of his companions, "should marry one of their daughters." He said and smirked, proud of himself. Alexander smiled hugely and nodded again. The Generals had approving looks on their faces, and were thinking about the idea of finding wives. "That, is a brilliant idea Cassander. Congratulations." He smiled. Suddenly realization hit Ptomly. "But my King, the previous Generals either had sons, or have already married of their daughters." There were a few groans and disappointed faces. Suddenly Hephaestion stepped into view, for he was always standing in the back, where he was the closest to Alexander. "Actually, there is one." He said hesitantly. "Who, my love?" Alexander questioned, puzzled. Hephaestion looked down for a moment before looking back up again. "Samara, Samara Amyntor." He said softly. There were a few oooh's and aaaah's, for Samara was obviously Hephaestion's sister. Suddenly Hephaestion felt a hand in his, and looked up to see his King had abandoned his throne. He smiled up at him. "And are you ok with that, love?" Alexander tried to look into those cerulean eyes he loved way to much for his own good. Hephaestion seemed to think about that for a moment, before nodding and clearing his throat. "As long as she's safe, which I know she will be," a few nods. He seemed hesitant as if contemplating a thought. "and I am well aware that she's had a crush on Ptomly for a while now." He added with a smirk. There were a few catcalls and everybody laughed while some clapped said General on the back. Alexander smiled hugely at his lover and winked. Hephaestion blushed and stuck his tongue out at him, which, in turn, made Alexander lick his lips and Phai rolled his eyes at that teasingly. At the end of the meeting, they like what they have come to terms with, and a message will be sent to Samara straight away.

Alexander woke early the next morning from a sound of footsteps rushing to his lover's rooms. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at the most beautiful sight before him, his other half, asleep and being spooned by Alexander himself. He didn't want his beloved to be waken up rudely, so he started trailing kisses up and down his Phai's body, starting from his forehead, down to his chin, next to his shoulder blades and continuing his journey. Hephaestion stirred and cerulean eyes met with dark brown ones, followed by a smirk. Before his love could say anything, Alexander leaned down, and kissed his Phai with an unbelievably amount of passion. The sudden knock on the door broke them up and Alexander groaned, not wanting the totally unwelcome visitor. Hephaestion mumbled something which probably was meant to be and invitation, which made Alexander burst into a fit of laughter. Hephaestion felt his shaking form, and looked up at his king, smiling. A page came in and immediately looked uncomfortable. Alexander noted this and covered himself and his lover with the blanket, intertwining their hands under the covers, and looking up at the page, he smiled softly, encouraging the young slave to continue. "Uh," the page started before swallowing. "General Cleitus sent me to inform you, that has/have arrived." He rushed the words out. Alexander nodded and looked at his Phai. "Thank you, tell General Cleitus General Hephaestion and I will join them shortly." He told the young boy without looking away from his beloved. The page couldn't get out faster. Hephaestion chuckled at this. "Alex!" he whined while laughing. "There we go, scaring another one of the future pages." He announced, shaking his head. Alexander chuckled and kissed Phai on the nose. "I know, I feel bad. But its all worth it though." He added with a wink. Phai playfully pushed him before softly kissing him. They got dressed and as soon as they were done, they walked hand in hand to the meeting room. As soon as they entered, Samara threw her arms around Heophaestion, telling him how much everybody missed him. He hugged her and held her for a while, before taking her hand and escorting her to one of the chairs. Suddenly Hephaestion remembered something, and froze. Alexander noted this and gestured for him to follow him to the hall. "Excuse me Samara, gentlemen, I quickly need to discuss something with General Hephaestion, but we will rejoin you shortly." He nodded at them before leading his lover away from the rest of his companions. "Is everything alright, love?" he questioned, puzzled. Phai looked around carefully before talking in a low voice. "I am so sorry Alex, for I forgot to tell you, but," he took a deep breath. "Samara… she has this way of… well she doesn't agree to anything without making a deal." "Well that doesn't seem to bad." Alexander narrowed his eyes and searched for something in his lover's eyes that he could not find. "No, I know. But I just thought that I should warn you. For incase." He shrugged. Alexander knew his Phai wanted to say more, but he didn't push it. They walked back to the meeting room, Alexander still puzzled. He shrugged it off and went to sit on his thrown. "So, you want me to wed one of your Generals?" she asked. Alexander was shocked, for Samara was very, very blunt. "Uh, yeah." He said, unsure of what else to say. "Fine, but on one condition." She said. They could hear Hephaestion sigh, and both Alexander and Samara smiled at this. "What can I do for you? Gold? Land? What would you like, Samara?" she shook her head. "I will marry one of your Generals, if my friend, Lissindra, gets to marry another." She stated, sitting back. Hephaestion's eyes grew wide, and was about to stop him, but was a little to late. "Deal." Alexander smiled and sat back. A few of the Generals were quite happy, for they had a chance after all. Samara took out a parchment, and asked for it to be signed. Just when Alexander finished, Hephaestion came back from his thoughts, and noticed this. "Wait!" he stepped forward, and stopped seeing the scroll already signed. He sighed and stepped back a bit. "Phai, what-" the king started to say, but was interrupted by a shrill scream. A crazy looking girl with big two colored eyes, and the most colorful wardrobe any of the men have ever seen, ran through the doors, stopped, and looked around, obviously searching for someone in particular. Alexander looked at Samara, who had a knowing smirk in place. Lissindra was about to give up, when her eyes met with cerulean ones. "Phaisty!" she screamed and jumped on him, kissing his face over and over and over again. "Did you hear? Were getting married Phaisty! Were finally getting married!" she exclaimed with tears of joy and kept on kissing his face. Alexander's eyes grew huge and he was suddenly furious with jealousy. "Wait- What?" He exclaimed jumping up. Hephaestion sighed and rubbed his temples, Lissindra busy kissing his arms. "I'm sorry, but I tried to warn you." He said apologetically.


End file.
